


Plus One

by cywscross



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2015 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Fon is Kyouya’s father, Gen, Genderbending, Master of Death Harry Potter, Prompt Fill, The Arcobaleno Curse was broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Anonymous said: 12 - Fem!Harry(or just Harry)/Fon (KHR) - accidental-baby-acquisition :) if you're still taking prompts. (a recent post on your tumblr gave me an interest in Harry/Fon)</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

 

Kyouya’s irritation has climbed to Mount Everest heights, there are mafia herbivores in his town, _and_ there’s a robot on _his school grounds_ that he’s three seconds away from tearing apart when his cell phone begins chiming the Namimori Middle School anthem.

Normally, he wouldn't care. Just about anything and everything can wait until he’s finished taking out the trash, as that monkey herbivore on his ridiculous throne would say.

Just about.

When he checks his caller ID however, simultaneously tuning out the pink-haired herbivore as she drones on about the rules of this battle, Kyouya is forced to at least revaluate his decision to pick up.

Because his father never calls him, short of an emergency. They don’t get along; the animosity is admittedly one-sided on Kyouya’s part, but nobody can blame him – that idiot is either running with the Triads or getting himself cursed. God only knows how Fon actually managed to _maintain_ his wife’s love and devotion even after all these years.

At least the bastard’s finally showing his face a little more recently, courtesy of Kyouya’s brilliant mother breaking the Curse a few years back. It’ll still be a while before his visits home become more permanent though. Kyouya suspects that the man is trying to sever all his ties with the Chinese Triads before returning to his wife for good, which is something Kyouya can approve of, even if he doesn't approve of his father in general.

But none of that explains why the man is calling him now. He knows Fon is in contact with Namimori’s resident hitman (whom Kyouya has grudgingly accepted into his town despite his Mafioso status, at least until he can personally bite the former Arcobaleno to death), which means he should be well aware of both this Varia mess and the fact that Kyouya’s not particularly in the mood to put up with his own father at the moment.

Or any moment really.

“The battle for the Cloud ring will commence in a few minutes,” One of the pink-haired herbivores announce as the other one circles the field one last time to presumably check the hidden and not-so-hidden weapons, and doesn't that _chafe_? This is _his_ school, and he wouldn't even be abiding by all these rules – mafia or no mafia – if it weren’t for-

His gaze cuts briefly over to the far horizon, darkened by night. Sawada Tsunayoshi will have to train hard for even a _chance_ at matching the monkey herbivore in terms of strength, much less defeat him entirely.

He glances down at his phone again. It’s still singing insistently.

With an internal sigh of aggravation, he answers it. “This better be good, carnivore.”

He ignores the amalgam of confused and curious looks directed his way, focusing instead on the perpetually serene voice on the other end of the line that – for once – seems to hold a rare underscore of frazzled tension.

 _“Hello, Kyouya, I’d love to talk-”_ Kyouya scoffs. _“-but I’d really appreciate it if you could hand your phone over to your mother. I can’t seem to reach her directly right now.”_

He couldn’t. Kyouya’s mother doesn’t carry a cell because electronics tend to short-circuit when exposed for too long and in too close proximity to her magic. As for the phones in the house, well, Kyouya went home just the other night, fuming over the state of Namimori Middle after the Storm battle, and he ended up accidentally destroying several pieces of furniture and electronics whilst rampaging through the house, including the telephones. His mother wasn't exactly pleased in the aftermath, but she did understand his ire, so Kyouya’s only punishment was to make sure everything broken was replaced as soon as possible, with money out of his own allowance, which isn't what one would call a hardship considering how rich both sides of his family are.

“I’m not at home,” Kyouya replies flatly, keeping one eye on the robot squatting in the far distance. He flicks a look at the monkey herbivore next. There’s something annoyingly smug about the man’s expression but it does nothing to hide the constant simmering rage underneath it from Kyouya.

Kyouya loathes dealing with herbivores like him, angry at everything with something to prove and nothing to protect. His mother taught him long ago that fighting with nothing to protect makes you weak, not to mention people like that can be frustratingly unpredictable in the very worst ways, and they always leave a mess.

 _“Ah yes, the Ring battles,”_ Fon is recalling from wherever he is on the planet. Kyouya arches an eyebrow. His carnivore father sounds... _harried_. _“How long will it take you to finish?”_

In spite of himself, Kyouya can’t help feeling a thrum of pleased satisfaction that the certainty of his victory is clearly implied in Fon’s words. The only question about it is _how long_.

Still, that doesn't mean he’s giving an inch.

“Is this an urgent matter?” He shoots back impatiently.

 _“Well...”_ Fon hesitates. Kyouya comes close to rolling his eyes out of sheer annoyance. _“The thing is, I have a small... quandary on my hands.”_

“What _quandary_?” Kyouya snaps as the pink-haired herbivores turn to face him with expectant expressions, obviously about to start the match. Across the field, the Varia – what remain of them – are watching him with varying looks of superior condescendence.

Kyouya _really_ wants to bite them all to death.

The next almost embarrassed-sounding sentence out of his father’s mouth makes him forget that thought.

_“Someone left me a baby.”_

...What. _What?_

Kyouya actually pulls his cell away from his ear for a second to stare at it.

 _“Now I know I had I-Pin with me for a while,”_ Fon hurries on as if – now that Kyouya knows the bottom line of what’s happening – he’s free to talk about it in more depth. _“But she was already four when I found her. And of course, I... didn't have much of a hand in raising you-”_

Kyouya really does roll his eyes this time at the crystalline note of regret in his father’s voice. The carnivore better not try to apologize _again_. It’s not like Kyouya doesn’t understand why Fon had to stay away for a good decade, and the only thing he resents about his absentee father during his early childhood years is the fact that his mother had to go at everything alone aside from monthly encrypted emails and a shady visit every few years, right up until Kyouya turned eleven, and his mother broke the Curse.

Then again, Hibari-Potter Hera is nothing if not capable, and in Kyouya’s opinion, she’s far too good for the likes of his omnivorous criminal father.

“The Cloud battle is about to commence,” One of the pink-haired herbivores declare pointedly. “Will the Cloud Guardian candidates please step into the designated arena.”

The robot trundles onto the field. Kyouya stalks forward as well, eyeing up the scrap of metal with undisguised scorn. Sure, it’s loaded with weapons, but in the end, it’s still a robot, and robots can never think beyond its programming.

He sneers. It’s actually rather unfair, not to mention insulting. Out of everyone, _he’s_ the one who’s been given the weakest opponent.

 _“Kyouya, are you still there?”_ Fon enquires. The sound of a door opening and closing travels along the line, and then, in the background, Kyouya’s fairly certain he can hear a child wailing at the top of its lungs. _“I really do need your mother’s advice. The sooner the better.”_

For god’s sakes, his father is absolutely _useless_.

The presiding judge coughs. “Hibari Kyouya, are you ready?”

From somewhere behind him, the bomber herbivore shouts, “Damn it, this is important, you bastard! You can take your phone calls later!”

“Ushishishishishi,” The knife herbivore sniggers from where he’s crowding with the other Mafiosi. “Maybe he’s scared. If he’s going to stall for time, then he might as well forfeit.”

He makes Kyouya’s fingers itch to do some damage. It’s a pity that the explosions that took out half his school didn't have the decency to at least take this herbivore out with it.

“Hn,” With a flick of his wrist, one tonfa drops into his free hand. “Five seconds.”

The judges frown at him, puzzled.

His father on the other hand falls silent, understanding immediately.

“Start the match,” Kyouya orders, tucking his phone away without hanging up, and then letting his other tonfa settle into his hand as well. “I’ll finish off that herbivore in five seconds.”

The disbelief is palpable in the air.

The judges exchange a glance before giving the impression of twin shrugs, and then one of them steps forward, and the match begins.

The robot only has time to take aim with one set of its absurd finger guns before Kyouya is ripping through it, having crossed the field in two-point-five seconds.

Metal crunches and folds underneath his tonfa, crackling with electricity as Kyouya literally disarms it with brutal efficiency. The thing topples over with a loud crash, sizzling and smoking.

Kyouya’s lip curls as shocked whispers reach his ears. That was pathetically easy.

“Hi- Hibari Kyouya is the winner of the Cloud battle,” One of the judges proclaim when it becomes clear that the robot won’t be getting up without some major repair work.

“I don’t want it,” Kyouya dismisses when the other half of the Vongola Cloud Ring is held out to him. “Give it to the herbivores who actually care about all this crowding business.”

There are grumbles from ‘his’ side but none of them can complain. Kyouya’s won them the ring after all.

Instead, his attention zeroes in on the monkey herbivore, who leaps down and heads for the robot. The man catches Kyouya’s eye, offers a phony smile, and tells him in far too innocent tones, “I’m just retrieving the Gola Mosca.”

Kyouya takes a step forward. Every instinct in him screams _no_. That’s _his_ prey, _his_ kill, and having someone else take it from him – on top of all the desecration that these herbivores have wrought in _his territory_ over the past month – makes him want to gut the monkey herbivore and cleave him down to blood and bones for his galling audacity.

That’s not an option right now.

He takes a deep breath, reaching for the core of tranquility inside him that he’s gained from years of meditation with his mother after she realized that Kyouya – like everyone on his father’s side of the family – was born with berserker blood.

He calms down and does nothing as the monkey herbivore stoops to pick up the robot. The man’s gleaming eyes never waver from Kyouya, and that, more than anything else, sets off the alarm bells in Kyouya’s head. Warns him of a trap of some sort.

He still feels the urge to attack, but it’s nothing he can’t disregard. Besides, his father’s waiting, and while Kyouya can’t care less about _that_ , there’s also a baby involved, and _that_ Kyouya does care about, as would his mother. Children should not be neglected, and the kid that Fon’s somehow acquired will be exactly that the longer it’s stuck with his inadequate father.

So without another word, Kyouya turns on his heel and walks away from the potential fight, putting away his tonfa and pulling out his phone again.

“I’m done; where are you?” He asks curtly. He doesn't acknowledge the way almost everyone is gawking at his possibly out-of-character behaviour.

_“In Japan actually, but in Okinawa-”_

“I’ll have Mother send the private jet,” Kyouya cuts him off briskly as he sweeps out of the front gates. “Text me your coordinates.”

He can bite all the herbivores to death at a later time. For now, he has more important things to take care of. Family always comes first after all, no matter how ludicrous or headache-inducing the situation, and he isn’t about to let his mother deal with Fon by herself, no matter how much she loves him.

Besides, he still has to figure out how his father managed to land himself with a baby of all things.

 

* * *

 

“Really, darling?” Hera asks rhetorically as she watches her husband stumble in through the front door with a baby howling in his arms.

Fon can barely muster a smile by this point, and it’s as sheepish as it is flustered.

This would be hilarious if there wasn’t a majorly distressed child involved. Behind him, their son is wincing from the racket and smirking at his father’s plight. At the same time.

“Oh, give it to me,” Hera sighs, gently taking the baby swaddled in cloth and wearing some tattered-looking clothing underneath that from what she could see. “Have you checked what gender it is so I can stop calling it an ‘it’?”

Fon actually looks relieved now that he’s handed the child off. Hands that never waver even when breaking necks or crushing chest cavities are trembling ever so slightly now, as if holding a life is by far the more difficult task.

Hera feels an unbidden smile tug at her lips even as she rocks the crying baby in her arms.

“It’s a girl, I believe,” Fon asserts firmly, drifting to her side to peer down at the child with more curiosity now that he isn’t directly responsible for her wellbeing. “Will she be okay? I haven’t even fed her or... or changed her diaper.” He frowns before amending, “Not that I had any diapers on hand anyway.”

Kyouya snorts. Hera rolls her eyes. The baby hiccups, cries dying down at last. She stares up at Hera with wide teary blue eyes.

Hera sighs, wrinkling her nose at the smell wafting up from the child.

“Alright, sweetheart,” She lets the child curl a tiny hand around one of her fingers. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

She cast a critical eye over her husband before glancing at her son and smiling sweetly at both of them. “Kyouya, do make sure your father doesn't do anything that might make me want to kill him before I come back.”

Kyouya _grins_ , rather spitefully. Fon’s left eye twitches, and he stands quite still.

“You’ll be telling me _how_ you acquired a baby, Fon,” Hera all but commands. “And the answer better not be ‘I killed the rest of her family’.”

Her husband looks mildly indignant at that, which reassures her more than anything else would.

“I wouldn’t, Hera,” Fon rallies with a steely note of strength in his voice. “You know that.”

He wouldn’t, _anymore_ ; they both know _that_ too.

Hera nods once. “Alright, now stay put,” She instructs before marching away to the nearest bathroom.

“You heard Mother,” Kyouya speaks up from behind her. “ _Stay put_ , or I’ll bite you to death.”

“Now, now, Kyouya-”

Hera smiles to herself even as she returns her attention to the child still studying her with soulful eyes.

“You’ve been picked up by one hell of a family, sweetie,” She murmurs.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

Hera glances over her shoulder at where Fon is leaning against the doorway of one of the guest bedrooms that’s been quickly but properly furnished for the baby.

“What for?” Hera carefully places the child into Kyouya’s old crib, smoothing a hand over the dark fuzz of her hair. Their son went to bed half an hour ago, reluctantly and only after giving his dad a mandatory glower.

She’s asleep as well, the baby. Hera will need to think of a name soon if they’re keeping her. If they’re _allowed_ to keep her. Honestly, only her husband could pick up a random child without even meaning to.

A rustle of clothing, and then a warm hand presses against her lower back as Fon comes up to stand behind her. “I’m always bringing trouble when I come home.”

Hera jabs an elbow into Fon’s ribs, forcing a satisfying _oof_ out of him. “Don’t be thick. You already brought the Arcobaleno Curse to our doorstep; there isn’t much that can top that, and I’d rather you _be_ home, no matter how troublesome it might be.”

Fon concedes with a resigned hum. One arm slips around her waist as his chin hooks over her shoulder. Hera leans back into him. It’s nice to have Fon with her again.

They both watch the baby for a while, sleeping as soundly as if she hasn't known a day of hurt in her life. And speaking of which...

“So,” Hera slants a look at Fon out of the corner of her eye. “How _did_ you end up with a baby on your hands?”

A grimace flits across Fon’s features, along with a wealth of bewilderment. “I had just finished a job in Okinawa, and I’d returned to the apartment I own there for a few hours’ rest. When I was about to leave yesterday evening, she-” He nods at the child. “-was in a basket on my doormat.”

Hera stares incredulously at him. Fon shrugs and nods. “I am uncertain whether they left her with me knowing who I am and what I do for a living or if they simply chose a random apartment unit to abandon the child at but...”

He trails off, shaking his head this time. “I could hardly leave her, and dumping her at an orphanage or foster care seemed equally cruel, especially knowing your past. I had to call you first at least.” He quirks a smile. “I figured you might want to keep her, given the chance, and I’d have a daughter to spoil.”

Hera huffs out a breath of laughter. “You can be a big softie, you know that?”

“Mm,” Fon brushes a kiss over her temple. “Only for you, I promise. And the kids.”

Hera snorts, though she smiles around it too. “So it’s ‘kids’ already?” She tilts her head back to catch his eye. “...Does that mean you’re sticking around this time?”

Guilt immediately crumples Fon’s expression. Hera sighs but lifts a finger to tap her husband’s cheek meaningfully. “Oh don’t look like that. I understand, you know, and it’s not like I don’t have the time. I have all the time in the world.”

Fon doesn't say anything right away, lips thinning instead, eyes going distant. And then his other arm comes up to wrap around her waist and reel her in, face burrowing into the crook of her neck as if he’s trying to soak in her very soul through her skin.

“I don’t care if we had a year or the rest of eternity,” He finally says when he pulls back just enough to be heard. “I don’t much care either that the ‘’Till Death Do Us Part’ portion of our vows doesn’t apply to us. I want to be here. With you. The first ten years of Kyouya’s life were... I regret them. I wish I could've been here. I wish I hadn't been cursed, if only so my Arcobaleno status wouldn't have put you and our son in danger if Checkerface ever caught wind of the fact that I was consorting with the Master of Death.”

Hera sniffs. That deity in human skin does seem to have it in for her. They've never gotten along. Gods usually don’t, and Checkerface or Kawahira or whatever else he’s decided to call himself went and claimed this earth as his own a long time ago, the arrogant fool. And _then_ he created the Arcobaleno when he wanted to introduce flames to humans, instead of looking for an alternate means to balance the Tri-ni-set. Needless to say, he wasn't particularly pleased when Hera finally discovered a way to have that sacrificial system abolished for good.

“So,” Fon continues intently, arms tightening around her. “Don’t say things like that. Don’t tell me you can wait. You’re my wife, and I love you; you of all people should be making demands of me more often, not less.”

Hera reaches back to snag Fon’s loose ponytail, currently loose from its typical braid. She tugs distractedly at it. Fon makes an amused noise at the back of his throat.

“I’m just saying,” She eventually expounds. “It’s alright if you have business to take care of.”

“Not for much longer,” Fon says with finality, and it holds the weight of a promise. “I’m almost out, Hera.”

Hera just sighs before turning and pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She smiles when they part. “Just don’t get careless. I may be able to snag your soul back from the afterlife if you happen to die but you already know that it’s not exactly a comfortable trip.”

“Understood,” Fon nods solemnly. “I’ll do my best not to get myself killed again.”

“Damn straight,” Hera agrees. She hides a helpless grin against Fon’s shoulder all the same.

Still, they apparently have a daughter now, and this time, it will be much easier for Fon to play a much larger part in her life. He could even start bridging the distance between him and their son. Kyouya’s stubborn, but Fon can be even more so.

Hera should know; she’s seen it firsthand more than once, the last time being his intervention in the fight between herself and Checkerface when she was almost skewered by the latter. Her husband’s death – however temporary – was what gave her that extra push to take Checkerface down.

Honestly. Why she had to go and fall in love with such a stupid man is beyond her, but then again, maybe that’s exactly why she – quite literally, considering the Curse – wouldn't give him up for the world.

 

* * *

 

Two and a half hours after he went to sleep, Kyouya is rolling out of bed again. He hates mornings but he has a job to do so there’s no helping it. He checks on the house’s newest addition on his way out; there’s a baby monitor attached to the crib now, and the child herself is still snoozing peacefully.

Kyouya envies her more than a little.

He shuffles downstairs, passing the living room on his way to the kitchen. The scene makes him stop in the doorway.

His parents are on the couch, asleep. His mother is lying down on the sofa, halfway curled up like a cat with her head resting in her husband’s lap, while Fon is sitting up, chin tucked against his chest, one hand tangled in Kyouya’s mother’s raven hair, and his other arm circled possessively across her back.

Kyouya shifts his weight and takes a step into the room. A floorboard creaks, so softly that he nearly misses the sound, but almost instantly, Fon stirs, his eyes blink open, and in a heartbeat, Kyouya finds himself pinned by a gaze that glints with a feral sort of lethality even as the man’s arms move as if to shield his wife from potential harm.

And then he blinks again, and the deadly look in his eyes clears, replaced by something softer. A smile curves his mouth. “Kyouya. Good morning.”

Kyouya glares in response, but it’s more out of reflex than any real hostility. It’s too early to kick up a fuss.

“When are you leaving?” He asks instead, moving into the room to grab a folded comforter draped on the arm of the other couch. He shakes it out before covering his mother with it.

Fon doesn't do him the discourtesy of beating around the bush. Kyouya’s _met_ Tsunayoshi’s father, however (thankfully) briefly. The absence, he doesn't mind; he’s a solitary creature by nature, and his mother coddles him enough when she isn’t killing him in the training dojo. And the criminal activity, he can tolerate; so long as Fon doesn't bring his business into _Namimori_ , Kyouya is fine with ignoring it all, and his mother’s done a good job slowly reforming the man over the years anyway.

But if his own father ever acted half as degrading as that blond herbivore does, treating his son like a pet and his wife like she’s missing three-quarters of her higher mental functions (something that isn’t helped whatsoever by said wife’s illogically clueless behaviour), Kyouya would've attempted an assassination _years_ ago. And convinced his mother to leave the man in the underworld for a decade or two, just to let the lesson sink in.

“I plan on staying until the Ring battles are over,” Fon informs him. He has a rather indulgent smile on his face as he watches Kyouya fuss (he isn’t _fussing_ but that’s probably what the idiot carnivore is thinking) over his mother. Kyouya sort of feels like punching him in the face, but that’s more up the boxing herbivore’s alley, or even the dynamite herbivore’s, not his, so he refrains.

“Planning on foisting another child off on Mother then?” He sneers instead, narrowing his eyes at Fon. It’s a miracle the man didn’t drop his apprentice on them too. It was only chance that the budding Chinese assassin took a liking to the cow herbivore first.

To his credit, Fon does grimace briefly but he insists adamantly all the same, “I won’t leave her at an orphanage. I’ve already done a background check; nothing dangerous has cropped up. It seems she really was just randomly abandoned on a doorstep that happened to be mine.”

They both fall silent for a moment. Kyouya doesn't know the details but he does know about his own beautiful goddess of a mother being abandoned on a different doorstep oh so long ago. If any of the people responsible for such a criminal act were still alive today, he’d skip over biting them to death and straight-up kill them. And then he’d go convince some of the souls in the afterlife that have taken a liking to him over the years to torture the bastards for an eternity or two. Or ten, or twenty; he isn’t picky.

“I will be home to stay soon though,” Fon offers after a long minute.

Kyouya levels an unimpressed look on his father. “Is that supposed to make things better, carnivore? Your ‘soon’ could be a decade from now.”

Fon sighs but doesn't take offense. It’s irritating, the way he seems to acknowledge Kyouya’s right to call him ‘carnivore’ or ‘you’ or even just ‘Fon’ and never ‘Father’, like he accepts it as penance. It somehow makes it harder for Kyouya to feel nothing but apathy for the man.

“One more assignment.”

Kyouya blinks. His father nods. “I have one more assignment to complete, and then I will be let go. It should take me about a month, but after that,” He smiles, faintly, but there’s something decidedly unfriendly about it. “My employers have been made to understand that I will be more or less retiring.”

Kyouya scrutinizes him with assessing eyes. “...You better not tell Mother that and then break your word later, carnivore.”

This time, Kyouya does get a mildly reproachful look in response. “I have never lied to Hera, Kyouya, and I don’t plan on ever lying to her in the future.”

Kyouya grunts noncommittally, turns away, and abruptly takes his leave. As far as he’s concerned, the matter is closed. His mother will be delighted, and it leaves Kyouya wondering what it will be like to have Fon around as a constant presence.

Well, at the very least, Kyouya will have more high-levelled fights, and that’s always a good thing in his books.

He pauses by the window over the kitchen sink, peering outside at the pastel sunrise.

Soon, it will be sunset, and then...

Kyouya pours himself a glass of water. The sooner these battles are over, the sooner Namimori will be that much safer again. After all, a town with so many Mafiosi connected to one of the strongest and bloodiest criminal syndicates in the world is no place to raise a child in.

 

* * *

 

The Sky battle is ridiculously overblown, in Kyouya’s opinion. Mafiosi are so very dramatic in everything they do, and the Vongola are no exception. If anything, they’re the worst of them all. Kyouya has zero sympathy for the monkey herbivore’s sob story. It isn’t as if he’s the only one in the world with a good-for-nothing father or a broken family or adoption issues or perceived betrayals. It doesn't give the herbivore any right to come into Kyouya’s town and cause as much havoc as they have.

By the end of it all, even he’s exhausted. Fon, who showed up to watch the battle, discreetly tells him to go home while everyone else is busy fretting over Tsunayoshi in particular and the Cradle Incident in general. Normally, Kyouya would refuse on principle alone, but if he stays, the hitman-tutor might try and shanghai him into another damn crowding session with the other herbivores, and Kyouya isn’t about to put up with that, so he ducks out with minimal reluctance while his father distracts Reborn. Kyouya very much doubts the hitman didn't notice his departure anyway but at least he isn’t stopped.

His mother is at the door to greet him when he gets home, weak from the earlier poisoning and his own battles tonight, and he doesn't even protest when she hefts him easily into her arms like he’s three all over again, carrying him up the stairs and into the bathroom for a hot soak in the tub before bundling him into bed.

“I hacked into the cameras around Namimori Middle since I couldn't go in person because of the baby,” She tells him with a sly grin that melts into something much softer. “You did well tonight, fighting against odds like the ones you were up against. I’m very proud of you.”

Of course he did well, Kyouya wants to scoff, but he’s too busy suppressing a pleased smile of his own even as his eyelids droop with fatigue.

His mother stays until he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Kyouya wakes to noisy bawling. For a long minute, he smothers himself with his pillow and wonders if this is what he has to look forward to for the next few years. For a tiny baby, their new addition to the family sure has a set of lungs on her.

Only time will tell if she’ll be more bite than bark, as a true carnivore should be.

By the time he gets downstairs, the girl has stopped crying and is instead settled in a high chair in the kitchen, a colourful stuffed dog in her hands as she watches Kyouya’s mother make breakfast.

Kyouya stops in front of the baby. He stares at her. She stares back with wide blue eyes. His – Their? – mother laughing interrupts their impromptu staring contest.

“Good morning, Kyouya,” His mother says with more than a little amusement tingeing her voice. “Bonding with your new sister?”

“Hn,” Kyouya frowns at the girl. She’s a little chubby, dressed in soft blue, and she looks at him without fear. Only curiosity. She’s definitely not a carnivore yet but... “When can she start holding tonfas?”

_When will she start being interesting?_

He winces when knuckles drill into his head. Winces more when he glances up and finds his mother smiling death at him. “She’s not even one yet, Kyouya. There will be no weapons anywhere near her until she can at _least_ walk and talk.”

Well _obviously_. She can’t fight if she can’t walk. Kyouya just wants to know when that’ll be. And is talking really mandatory?

“You don’t mind, do you?” His mother suddenly asks, eyeing him with concern. “We never did ask, and you should – of course – have a say. Do you want a little sister?”

Kyouya cocks his head. Honestly, the thought of _not_ wanting a sibling has never occurred to him. Likewise, wanting one never occurred to him either. But his useless father found a baby, his mother took her in, and as far as he’s concerned, that’s that. The only thing that’s really changed is that now Kyouya has one more person to protect, as well as someone to train and teach the finer details of guarding Namimori from herbivores breaking the law.

“I don’t mind,” Kyouya assures bluntly. He looks back at the child. “Does she have a name yet?”

“Not yet,” His mother slants a look between them. “Neither your father nor I could trace down a birth certificate so we agreed to let you choose, if you want.”

Kyouya’s eyes widen minutely, and then they both turn when familiar yellow wings in through the kitchen window, landing on the sill with a flutter of feathers. Hibird chirps at them once before dipping his head to drink some water.

“Preferably not something as... obvious as ‘Hibird’ though,” His mother adds, mouth twitching. “Your sister probably won’t thank you for it when she has to enter school.”

Kyouya huffs. Hibird is a perfectly good name for a _pet_ , but he isn’t going to name a human being something similar. Honestly, Mother.

The baby chooses that moment to gurgle happily and drop the stuffed animal before reaching out towards Kyouya with both pudgy hands.

Kyouya freezes.

“She wants you to pick her up,” His mother whispers, and Kyouya doesn't have to look to sense the mischief in her demeanour.

His mother sighs, muttering something that sounds like “like father, like son,” before stepping forward herself and scooping the girl into her arms.

And then she holds her out to Kyouya.

“Always support her head and neck,” His mother instructs, and Kyouya numbly does as he’s told. “Cradle her like that... that’s it, and your other hand goes here. It isn’t too hard once you get the hang of it.”

It feels a little awkward (and possibly a lot frightening; what if Kyouya _drops her?_ ), but the baby nestles into his chest and seems fascinated by the buttons on his school uniform, tugging inquisitively – and overall ineffectively – at one like she’s trying to pull it off.

She doesn't cry on him though, which is already better than how she was with Fon. Kyouya is distinctly smug about this.

“Are her eyes blue, or will they change colour?” Kyouya enquires distractedly. It’s just... they’re very, very blue. “Like babies do.”

“She’s at least nine months old now,” His mother replies. “They should stay blue for life.”

Kyouya contemplates that some more. The baby in his arms makes another wordless burble of a sound before smiling directly up at him – content and open and trusting – like he’s the only person in the world that matters.

“...Sora,” He says at last, momentarily unable to tear his eyes away from the life in his arms. “Can we name her Sora?”

As far as names go, that one’s pretty obvious too, on the surface, but...

“Of course,” His mother agrees, beaming gently down at both of them. “Hibari Sora it is.”

Kyouya takes in the child’s baby-soft black hair and round face and eyes like her new namesake, and for some inexplicable reason, he thinks of Tsunayoshi’s flames.

And it makes him wonder if maybe Sora will have them too when she grows up.

 

* * *

 

Kyouya glowers irritably at everyone in the vicinity. Damn his father for opening the dojo of their home for this meeting just because the school is still being rebuilt and in no condition for people to step foot in, but both sides demanded a place to congregate one last time to confirm the results of the Ring battles, so here they are.

Half the room was looking around in awe since they stepped foot onto the Hibari-Potter property. Not that they knew it as such; Kyouya’s never announced to the world where he lives, and if anybody actually does need to contact him for help, they're directed to a smaller house closer to the busier parts of town where some of her mother’s friends would pass on any messages post haste.

Of course, the awe dwindled as soon as each side laid eyes on the other, and since then, five fights have already broken out, the monkey herbivore hasn't stopped glaring, most haven’t stopped yelling, the hitman-tutor hasn't stopped smirking, and Tsunayoshi hasn't stopped shrieking.

Kyouya _really_ wants to bite them all to death. Fortunately for everyone involved, the Cervello have managed to move the meeting along, and things are just about wrapped up. The Varia would be deported back to Italy as soon as the Vongola Nono’s hospital papers have been filed, and their punishment – if there will be a punishment – would be decided by the Ninth. Personally, Kyouya thinks Tsunayoshi should stake a claim on what should be done to them, but he knows the fluffy herbivore well enough by now to realize that that isn’t going to happen, and he isn’t about to waste his breath and prolong this meeting any further than necessary.

“-this settled, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians are hereby unofficially acknowledged as the next generation of Vongola,” One of the pink-haired herbivores concludes.

“But I don’t want to be a mafia boss!” Comes the expected whine. Kyouya closes his eyes in a mild sort of resigned disgust. He wishes the boy would make up his mind already. He wouldn't even have this problem in the first place if he simply handed the rings over to the Varia to begin with. Why the herbivore cares about who leads the Vongola at all is beyond him. It isn’t exactly what one would call rare for a _criminal syndicate_ to be led by a brutality-inclined _criminal_.

“Pipe down, Tsuna,” The hitman-tutor orders, though he refrains from shooting his student with a rubber bullet or something similar. “Whimpering in front of people you've defeated-” The monkey herbivore sneers. “-is plain demeaning.”

With a grimace, Kyouya ducks out of the dojo, not waiting for the others. He wants to get back to his mother and Sora; they've been digging up some of Kyouya’s old baby things, and his mother’s transfigured everything from clothes to diapers with a snap of her fingers, but properly shopping for those things is still necessary.

Speaking of which, the door to the main house opens just as the assorted guests begin trickling out after him. Kyouya instantly tenses as his mother steps out with Sora in a stroller. He isn’t all that surprised when Fon sweeps past him to meet his wife halfway.

Kyouya’s mother brightens when she sees them both. “Are you done then? I was just about to go shopping.” Her eyes linger on her husband. “Think you could come with me?”

Fon is already nodding, pausing to smile down at Sora, who doesn't burst into tears this time at the sight of him but – for a baby – she does level an awfully suspicious look on the man.

Kyouya is suddenly so proud of her.

“Of course,” Fon agrees, dropping a kiss to his wife’s cheek before taking the baby bag off her hands so she could push the stroller more easily. “Sora should have plenty of toys of her own.”

Kyouya’s mother rolls her eyes. “Necessities first, Fon, before you start doting on her. Honestly, you're going to spoil her rotten.”

“Eh?” He hears the baseball herbivore speak up from somewhere behind him. “Is this actually Fon-san’s house? I didn't know he lived here.”

And then Reborn saunters forward, one hand tilting his fedora up. “Chaos, Principessa. It’s been a while.”

Kyouya will never get used to how much respect the usually arrogant hitman shows when speaking to his mother, and judging by the dropped jaws all around, neither can the others. It’s probably the first time they've ever heard Reborn speak without his typical condescendence.

Kyouya’s mother looks up, and her entire expression brightens. Beside her, Fon’s perpetual smile thins ever so slightly. “Oh, Reborn! It’s been about two years since your last visit, yes. You look like you've recovered nicely. And...”

Her gaze scans the gathered – somewhat baffled – crowd before landing on the cloaked figure standing a few feet away from Squalo. She smiles again. “And you too, Viper. No after effects?”

“None, Hera, thank you,” The tiniest of smiles flits across the Varia illusionist’s half-hidden features, much to the entire courtyard’s collective shock. “It’s good to see you. Fon’s been treating you well?” His eyes are hidden but they all get the impression of them narrowing anyway. “Or did he run off and leave you with another kid?”

Fon’s smile widens. On anyone else, Kyouya knows that that expression would be an outright snarl.

“We’ve decided to adopt actually,” The carnivore cuts in with a voice like the honed edge of a blade. “And I’ll be retiring from the assassin life in a month so you need not worry, Viper. I’ll be here to raise my daughter.”

Only Kyouya’s mother is allowed to refer to the illusionist by his old name, and everyone in the Arcobaleno circle knows it.

Viper sneers, though he makes a valiant attempt at curbing it with the Arcobaleno’s curse-breaker right there.

“That’s enough, the both of you,” Kyouya’s mother interjects sternly before things can escalate. “No trying to rip into each other in my house.”

Fon instantly backs down. It would be sad how much a top assassin is willing to bend for one woman if Kyouya isn’t the exact same way. He actually never expected Fon to completely give up his career.

Then again, the illusionist also yields with a silent grumble, but it’s evidently not something he does every day if the way the umbrella herbivore is gawking is anything to go by.

“Ushishishi,” The knife herbivore looks between Viper and Kyouya’s mother. Kyouya almost bristles. “A love rival, Mammon? Are you poaching married women n-”

Kyouya flings a tonfa at the blond, temper bubbling up. He absolutely loathes when _anyone_ talks about his mother – even indirectly – with anything less than the utmost respect.

The herbivore leaps aside just in time. Kyouya glares. “Leave, herbivore. You've overstayed your welcome. The Ring battles have concluded; you Mafiosi _trash_ -” He flicks a cold look over at the monkey herbivore. “-will vacate my town _immediately_.”

Half the Vongola assassination squad look ready to take offense, but it’s Viper who glances at his boss and speaks first. “Boss, we should go.”

The monkey herbivore studies his subordinate with a dark probing stare, but for once, he doesn't kick up a fuss. Instead, he grunts and begins heading for the gates, clearing expecting his men to follow.

“Wait, Boss, are we really going to let the brat-”

“ _Move_ , Levi, or I’ll make you pay me a tripled fee for all the trouble you've caused.”

“Trouble _I’ve_ caused? What trouble-”

“VVOOOIII!! Whatever! Everybody out! I can’t stand being in this town any longer!”

Kyouya tunes them all out in favour of focusing on his mother as she comes up beside him.

“Manners, Kyouya,” She admonishes, but it’s half-hearted at best, and she looks more amused than anything else as she rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Shall we head out then?” Fon suggests. He tips a glance over at Kyouya. “And maybe you could come with us, Kyouya, if you're not busy with rounds.”

Kyouya grudgingly appreciates the out his father gives him. Their relationship isn’t an entirely amicable one, and Fon won’t force or guilt him into spending family time together, but for today, for his mother and Sora-

“Hn,” He nods once. “I’ll ensure nobody crowds us.”

The thrilled surprise on his mother’s face right then is worth putting up with Fon.

“Wait a minute,” The dynamite herbivore is staring dubiously at all three of them. “You're telling me this lady is-” His gaze darts between Fon and Kyouya, no doubt seeing the resemblance, and not for the first time. “-that bastard Hibari’s _mom_ \- ow! Son of a-”

This time, Kyouya’s tonfa strikes its prey with a satisfyingly solid thunk. “Do _not_ swear in front of my sister,” He hisses before shoving a foot into the herbivore’s gut and propelling him backwards and clean off his feet.

“Hiiee!!” Tsunayoshi chooses that moment to screech. “G- Gokudera-kun! W- Wait, _that’s_ Hibari-san’s _mom_? Oh, I- I mean-” He spins on the spot and bows deeply at Kyouya’s mother. “I’m so sorry for Gokudera-kun! He- He didn't mean to swear in front of your daughter! And he won’t do it again!”

Kyouya heaves a sigh and inwardly deflates, all his anger seeping out of him again. The fluffy herbivore has an annoying tendency to do that to him.

Kyouya’s mother laughs, and Fon smiles, genuine this time.

“So long as it doesn't happen again,” She leans forward to check Sora, who’s staring after the dynamite herbivore with an oddly speculative gleam in her eyes before looking up at Kyouya and waving her hands at him, apparently not at all bothered by the minor display of violence.

Kyouya’s pretty sure he loves her already.

“So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun,” His mother continues, canting her head thoughtfully even as Tsunayoshi straightens to attention. He has good senses, good observational skills – Kyouya will give him that much. No doubt, between Fon, Reborn, and Viper’s treatment of her, as well as Kyouya’s own protectiveness, the herbivore knows she’s important on more than one level.

“Y- Yes, ma’am,” Tsunayoshi stammers, looking bewildered.

Kyouya’s mother grins, small and crafty, and Kyouya abruptly has alarm bells clanging in his head, and with good reason because-

“Mother-” He starts.

“My son’s spoken about you,” His mother tells the entire world with all the equanimity of someone laughing themselves sick on the inside. “You're one of his new friends. I'm very glad to have finally met you, Tsunayoshi-kun.”

Tsunayoshi turns bright red, gaping at both Kyouya _and_ Kyouya’s mother. Kyouya glares at absolutely everything, stubbornly ignoring the looks he’s getting from just about everyone in the courtyard excluding Reborn who just looks entertained, and studiously fighting down the blush threatening to rise in his cheeks.

And of course, Fon – that useless man – only slips an arm around his wife’s waist, turns his face into her hair, and has a good long chuckle himself, quiet but unmistakeable.

“Wow!” The baseball herbivore grins, foolish and wide. “So Hibari has a soft side after all! I knew it!”

Damn everything.

“I’ll bite you all to death,” Kyouya snarls, and without waiting for another word, he surges forward and tears into the group.

“HHIIEE!!!” Tsunayoshi screams as Kyouya charges them all down. “I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING, HIBARI-SAN!!”

And underneath the noise level, Kyouya’s fairly certain he hears a baby laugh.

Well, at the very least, Sora will fit in just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
